


Deep Breaths

by SavingWhatILove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is oblivious, Ben is soft, Doctor Ben Solo, F/M, Kissing, Lets play doctor, Mutual Pining, Rey writes, Rey's pain train, Romance, Self-Doubt, Sexting, Shy Ben Solo, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 22:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingWhatILove/pseuds/SavingWhatILove
Summary: Rey has a heavy cough and a writer's block. Ben is a great pulmonologist and a cure for her problems, isn't he? Nothing is that simple with two people full of self-doubt.





	Deep Breaths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TazWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazWren/gifts).

> A little story for my friend Taz - it's your prompt and a late birthday present also I hope you'll stop having those colds sister ;)
> 
> Amanada and Heathyr - Thank you for beta. Like always I love working with you girls.

[ ](https://www.fotosik.pl/zdjecie/86955aaa25c534f3)

This was just ridiculous. The amount of rain in May in New York City this year exceeded anybody's expectations, painting streets with reflections, blurry shapes, and a sea of umbrellas. Rey loved and hated the rain at the same time. Rain was good when she wrote, at home, with a cup of hot tea, but not when her chief editor made her run around the city for numerous interviews with bored celebrities.

Today she definitely hated the rain. She was just back from vacation in India, where she had tried to find the inspiration for her book. She still remembered the sun and high levels of humidity of the fairytale-like country. That’s why she wasn't prepared for the cold wind that blew against her short leather jacket and thin, silk blouse underneath. She needed to look good for the meeting with Poe Dameron, the famous actor - that was also openly bisexual and took the movie industry by storm with his talent and a smile that made everyone weak. But she could’ve brought a scarf at least, or a thicker jacket.

She cursed and brought her umbrella closer, but it did nothing to warm her skinny jeans and kitten heels that were already soaked in water.

The first sneeze came during the interview and made Poe laugh, the cough came at night and made Rey almost cry out from frustration because it was so hard - she thought she'd cough her lungs out. In the morning she woke up tired, but she didn't have the luxury of putting off her work. So, she went to the New Yorker office and talked to her editor to establish her game plan and wrote the damn interview. The week went by, and she actually started to feel better, only her cough stayed.

“Damn it, Sands, go see a doctor. This cough doesn’t sound right. Here, this is my friend’s son. He's a great lung specialist. Tell him you’re with me so he’ll take you immediately. I don’t want one of my best journalists in the hospital.” Her editor, Amilyn Holdo, looked at her sourly and handed her the business card with a name and number.

Rey took it tentatively and scanned it. It said the name Ben Solo, plus a telephone number. She was reluctant to use it, but then a huge cough attack came and she decided to be reasonable and make an appointment. It was his private number, but after hearing that she got it from Amilyn he scheduled her for the same day, in the evening.

The day went on, and she didn't notice when the time to go to the doctor came. She left the office in a rush, and took a taxi to Brooklyn where his private office was situated. It was still very cold for May.

Rey shivered when she left the taxi. Fortunately, the office was warm and welcoming. A nice receptionist welcomed her, and informed her that Dr. Solo would see her in a few minutes, she even offered her tea or coffee. Rey declined. She wanted the visit to be over with and back in her cozy apartment. She had set a daily goal of written words for her book - and she was determined to keep it. She took her jacket off and tried to focus on what she was going to write today. Suddenly, a velvety voice brought her out of her thoughts.

“Rey Sands?” She turned around and met a pair of the warmest and most interesting eyes she had ever seen.

The rest of him was equally fascinating, and Rey, for a moment, felt speechless. It wasn’t what she imagined when she envisioned the top lung specialist. He was ridiculously tall and broad, and the scrubs only heightened the impression. Then there was his face - those dreamy eyes and sensual lips and a little goatee. Those lips that were moving and she, like an idiot, was gawking at him without listening.

Because, at that moment, she found the inspiration for her book. She was struggling with her male character - but not anymore. The fearless archeologist/detective/ treasure hunter would now get the interesting form of the man standing before her. That is if she found her brain again and went through with this appointment.

“I’m sorry, yes I’m Rey Sands.” She finally kicked her grey matter to work and stammered.

He smiled a little crooked smile and she melted a little, cataloging all his expressions for later. For science - well, writing - but still.

“If you could follow me to my office, please?” He gestured to the room he just exited and continued talking, “You’re my last patient for today. Is the weather still so awful? I can’t remember a May in New York this cold.“

She could listen to him talk for hours in that soft voice of his, but if she didn’t want to appear stupid she needed to start sounding like an intelligent adult. “Yeah, it is still cold as hell. That’s what probably brought me here; this damn cold.”

He sat at his desk and looked at her. “Ok, so tell me exactly what are your symptoms and why Amilyn sent you here? I know her. It must be something alarming.”

Rey blushed under his intense gaze. “Well, I had a cold and thought it passed, but this cough remained and it’s starting to annoy everybody in my proximity.” She confessed.

He asked her a few more specific questions, which she answered in a sort of daze, not remembering later what exactly she said. All of a sudden she found herself behind the privacy screen, taking off her blouse and trying to remember what kind of bra was she wearing, and if it was presentable enough. Fortunately, it was a nice lace balconette, not see-through, thank god - because she would die of embarrassment.

She neared him slowly, finding him waiting with a stethoscope and a pleasant smile on his handsome face. Rey never felt this nervous before a standard examination. Why was she that affected? She tried to think rationally. She wasn't a teenager anymore, and he wasn't classically handsome - and yet somehow he looked like he came out of her deepest dreams and presented the incarnation of her deepest desires. If somebody would take all the preferred features of her romantic hero and put them together - he would be the final product.

She needed to calm down, because he was about to put his hands on her chest and listen to her heart, and it was galloping like she had run a marathon.

"Miss Sands, can you sit here and relax? I need to listen to your lungs for any anomalies. Then we'll check your heart and blood pressure. Some illnesses can weaken your heart, and we don't want that, do we?" He smiled again, and she felt a little blush on her cheeks.

She was sure he thought she was another silly woman spellbound by his charms. He didn't look like playboy material - so he probably wouldn't be impressed with her instant infatuation. You didn't get the reputation of being one of the best doctors in your field by flirting with your patients.

Lost in her thoughts, she almost jerked with the touch of cold metal on her skin.

He must have noticed her reaction. "I'm sorry if it's cold." His voice sounded lower, more intimate, and she felt shivers on her skin. It was not good, he was too close, and she was being ridiculous.

"Now breathe in and out, deeply and slowly." His eyes were distant as he focused on what he was hearing.

"Ok, it's not that bad, but I suspect the beginning of pneumonia, now let’s take a listen to your heart." He continued in this low, soft voice that belonged in the bedroom more than an examination room in a doctor’s office. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her heart as he put his stethoscope on her sternum. She had small breasts, but they were firm and perky - and now her nipples were getting hard. She hoped he didn't notice.

"Your heartbeat is uneven and too fast." He frowned, "Let's check your blood pressure."

He took a blood pressure cuff and wrapped it around her arm. The touch of his fingers was featherlight, but it still sent electric sparks down her arm.

"Your blood pressure is too high. It's strange, these symptoms shouldn't go together. I'll give you a round of antibiotics, and you have to rest and come for a check-up in a week." He was clearly put off, and Rey wanted to die of embarrassment because she was sure her heartbeat and pressure were affected by his presence - but she couldn't tell him that.

She took her prescription and promised to stay at home and come in for a check-up. She went home and sat at her computer, until inspiration struck and she needed to write. She wrote for hours. Finally, exhausted, she went to bed. The next day she phoned Amilyn, thanking her for the appointment and telling her that she would work from home for the rest of the week.

She wrote and worked on her book like a lunatic. Meeting the sexy doctor triggered something and her writer's block disappeared. She outlined the rest of the book and wrote as much as she could. Kylo Ren, sexy adventurer, appeared, and her heroine Kira didn't like him at first - but they kept meeting in the most bizarre circumstances, and he saved her life, so she warmed up to him. He called her his queen, and she referred to him as her knight in shining armor.

The week passed quickly, and Rey went in for her check-up. This time she actually checked what she wore. Picking a cute, but not too revealing bra was a challenge, then a light perfume and makeup. She scolded herself for acting stupid. She wasn't preparing for a date. Yet the nervous excitement placed itself in her stomach. Her cough almost disappeared. It was a good sign.

Doctor Solo was once more very pleasant and professional. She thought, hoped even, that maybe she exaggerated his impact on her. But seeing him once again proved her wrong - or right - depending on how you looked at it. As he smiled openly at her, she felt the acceleration of her heart rate.

"So, Miss Sands, how are you today? Any breathing problems?" His eyes sparkled, and her mind answered that yes, she had severe breathing problems, due to his hotness.

"I think the antibiotics helped, and my cough is actually almost gone." She answered weakly. Ok, so she had fantasized about him all week, and reality was even better than her dreams, but she needed to get her body under control so the check-up would go well.

"I still need to check, and maybe get an x-ray of your chest to be sure."

Once again she was clad in her jeans and bra, and he was using his stethoscope on her, and she imagined all sorts of interesting conversations, for science, of course, meaning for her book and not her own pleasure - absolutely not.

"Your lungs sound fine, but I'm worried about your heart." His fingers grazed her skin, by accident probably, but her imagination ran wild, and she had the whole "let's play doctor" dialogues in her head. Her own body betrayed her - and again her heart didn't calm down and she was breathing fast and hard.

"I'm not a heart specialist, but I know a good one that I can direct you to. I mean, the illness might have weakened your heart. I don't want to make any diagnosis here based only on this basic exam."

Rey wanted to die. She knew her heart was healthy, it was just that her body decided it was the right moment to indicate that she needed to get laid - badly. How long had her dry spell lasted this time? She guessed it was around 6 months since her last attempt to date, and the sex hadn't even been that good. But how do you say that out loud to a hot doctor - that you dream and write about - without embarrassing yourself for life? There's no diplomatic way to say "I want you to fuck me into the mattress. That's why my heart beats so fast, doctor," or "I and my vagina think you're the hottest guy in the city." Nope, it wasn't possible in this reality, although she could use that in her book, maybe.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with my heart. I have always been healthy and never had problems with it. I may be a little nervous. I really wanted to recover quickly and be back at work."

He looked at her closely. "Is Amilyn pressuring you to be back at the office? I can talk to her. You're my patient, and I will take care of you. If you're stressed I would recommend more time off."

"Oh no, Amilyn was the one who sent me here, remember? She's really a good boss. I just have a lot on my plate now."

"So, you're making yourself stressed?" He arched a brow at her with a crooked grin. "I totally get that, but I don't recommend it. Believe me, you don't want to end up in workaholic therapy, it's no pleasure."

"It's just that I'm writing a book, and it's my first one. My editor is rushing me a little. She was pestering me to do it for years." Rey really had no idea why was she telling him this. Maybe to distract him from the heart situation?

"A book? What is it about? If you don't mind sharing, that is."

Rey felt her cheeks coloring. "It's an adventure fiction, with a little bit of romance. I went to India to get inspired, and now I need to just put the story together."

"It sounds interesting, I would love to read it when it's published." He seemed really interested, and Rey felt a cold shiver go down her spine. She really hoped he said that out of courtesy.

"Well, it's still a long road before I finish it. So, am I free to go?"

"From my perspective you are, but I would really feel more at peace if you did additional tests regarding your heart, just in case. I'm gonna give you a referral to my colleague, who is a good cardiologist." He typed something on his computer and printed it, adding his signature and a stamp.

"Here it is, and if you ever feel that cough come back - you know my number." He smiled at her. She felt the finality of the situation. That was it, the end of her short-lived infatuation - as she would probably never see him again. She thought about asking him out for a minute, but dismissed the idea. He was a professional, and she felt she would lose his respect - so she smiled back, thanked him and left.

The next weeks passed in a blur as Rey buried herself in work and writing. Rose, her friend, and editor was impressed with the speed of her writing, and the story itself. Still, at night when she tried to fall asleep - she thought about him.

He even phoned her one day, saying that he wanted to check on her health because she never made the appointment with his colleague. Rey was a little surprised, but he said that as Amilyn's employee she got special treatment. The call ended with her awkward assurance that everything was all right, and thank him again. Then she banged her head on her desk for being a coward. It was a perfect opportunity to ask him for coffee, why was she such a shy idiot?

Rey suffered in silence, hoping that she would soon forget the charming doctor. She figured that if he was interested, he could ask her out too - and he didn't. He would remain her unrequited crush and the hero of her first book. That was the only good side of the whole situation, plus her healthy lungs.

A few weeks later, Amilyn asked her how her book was going and mentioned Ben.

"I saw him recently. He asked about you." Amilyn smirked, "is there something between you two?"

Rey's eyes widened, and she shook her head. "No, not at all. He was very professional and treated me with extra care. He even phoned to check on my health a few weeks back. He said it was because of you, so I should be grateful to you."

Amilyn laughed. "Rey, he was never that attentive to any of my friends or family that he treated. He likes you, he's just very shy, and probably looked for an excuse to talk to you. He was asking me how you were and if you finished your book. You must have talked a lot since he knows about it."

Rey’s face turned all red, but still didn't believe it. "He was just very nice, but nothing more. He doesn't seem to be shy, so if he wanted to, he could have asked me out."

"And what would you say if he did? Believe me, I know him. He is confident in his work, but he can't hold a decent conversation with a woman to save his life. I have no idea where he got that from, as his parents are the polar opposite of him." Amilyn shook her head. "Anyway, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, or meddle in your private life. Let's talk about your publishing. I know Rose will settle everything, but you know I'm proud of you, and I would like to publish an interview with you as an upcoming new writer. How would you like that? And some hot photoshoot." Rey felt relieved, as much as she liked her boss, she didn't feel like discussing her nonexistent love life with her.

The next few weeks before the premiere of her book were crazy. Rey didn't have much time to think as the promotional machine started. She was already known in the New York journalism world as a prodigy, so her book was highly anticipated. She even appeared on a morning show - which was very stressful. She never liked all the attention, but she was proud of her work.

The day of the premiere was even worse. She looked great, Rose took her to a beautician, a hairdresser, and shopping, but inside she was a ball of nerves. She was supposed to read an excerpt from her book, then sign some copies and mingle, because all of the New York writing society was going to be there. She even got a text from Ben, which was a total surprise. It only said "Good luck," but she was shocked that he knew. Probably Amilyn again. Her whole office was going to be there, too, so she must have mentioned that - or maybe he saw the promotional campaign. Rey still couldn't believe that she did a Lara Croft like photoshoot, and still was a little embarrassed by the skimpy attire she wore to that.

Rey sent Ben a text back, just a simple ‘thank you’, but had no idea what more she could say. She was sure that if he ever read the book he would figure out the truth. Amilyn did, but never said a word, so maybe she didn't notice the similarities.

The publishing party was set in the best Indian restaurant in New York, because the majority of the book was set in India. Rey felt like she was in a trance. It was good that Rose and Amilyn were with her the whole time. She got through the reading, and was sitting at the table signing the books. There were a lot of her friends and acquaintances, people she knew, and those that should be there. The signing took a long time, but finally, there were only a few people left, then she was down to the last person, and she was dreaming of a drink, but halted, hearing a deep voice.

"Can I ask for a dedication?" She finally woke up from her trance and looked up. There he was, the last in the line, looking so delicious she felt her mouth go dry. Dressed in a blue button-up shirt and a jacket, with a smile gracing his full lips, she was stunned for a few seconds, but then found her tongue.

"Well, it depends on how well you know the author." She was never a good flirt, but today she could try. He was here, and it must have meant something.

His smile turned more private as he leaned down to her to whisper dramatically, "Oh I know her pretty well, I saw her almost topless and... I read the book."

Rey felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "You've read it already?"

He scratched his neck awkwardly. "Amilyn sent me a copy a few days ago. I must say, it's very flattering to find yourself that thoroughly described, but some parts are really exaggerated." By the end of his sentence, a little blush had appeared on his cheeks. Rey would have been very happy if the earth swallowed her whole right then.

She blushed as well as she whispered back, "I had to, you know, imagine some parts."

"Rey, if you only asked, I could have shown you everything," and Rey almost stopped breathing.

She leaned down and wrote her dedication. "To the most inspiring and hot lung doctor in New York." She hoped it wasn't too forward since he had already read the book. She handed him the book and smiled.

"I hope you didn't feel like you wasted your time reading it, I mean, it's not very high literature. It was supposed to be entertaining."

"I really liked it, especially since I haven’t been to India, but after you described it so vividly I really would like to go there one day..."

"Rey, are you finished?" Rose appeared and smiled politely at Ben, "we need you for pictures, and some important people really want to meet you."

Rey smiled apologetically at Ben, "I'm sorry, duty calls."

He nodded and smiled back. "Go, you're the star today, and thank you for dedication. I really feel honored to be immortalized like that."

"Who was that?" Rose asked as she led her through the crowd.

"That was my Kylo," Rey sighed disappointedly. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to read into him coming here. He could be here out of courtesy, and to be honest, if somebody put her into a book she would be flattered too. Rey really didn't want to hope. She had been hung up on him for some time now, and it was about time to let him go.

Rose made a face at her. "I get it girl, but you know this is your night. If he's interested, he'll come around. Don't forget your duties for a pair of pretty eyes, and if he doesn't call you, then he's not worth it."

The night progressed, and it was a huge success. Everyone that read the book before praised her for her vivid descriptions, and all the great action sequences that they hoped might be made into a movie one day. Rey was overwhelmed. By the end of the evening, she was even a little tipsy. She normally didn't drink at all. Unfortunately, Ben didn't reappear. Amilyn asked her about him, but Rey shrugged and confirmed that yes, he was at the signing, and that's all. Her boss looked a little disappointed, but Rey didn't want to dwell on that. She guessed that was all. Everything showed her that he wasn't that interested. This was not meant to be. He was a great inspiration - and for that she was grateful.

She decided that she wanted to be grateful to him, rather than resentful, so she dismissed the gloomy thoughts and tried to have fun for the rest of the evening. Being the star even for one night was nice and ego-boosting. She left the restaurant with a pile of flowers and a happy feeling of professional satisfaction. Still, falling asleep she felt a little regret. He was a damn fine man, and would make some woman happy someday.

The next morning Rey woke up a little hungover and tired. The last week had been filled up with preparations, and her day job finally caught up with her. She didn't want to leave her bed, but an intriguing text pulled her from any last semblance of sleep. It was a line from her book. "Let me sweep you off your feet, darling. You're a queen, and I'm your slave. Let me serve you any way I can." It was a line Kylo said to Kira during their hot night together. The number was unknown. She had no idea who would do such a thing. It could be a prank from her colleagues from work, or literally anybody, but her intuition told her to go along with it.

"How can you serve me, kind sir?" She typed, and waited excitedly for a response. If it was a prank she could have a laugh, but if not…

"Whatever your heart desires. Tell me, and I'll make it happen. I have a few ideas of my own, but your needs come first."

Ok, this was a little creepy and didn't tell her anything at all, but deep down she felt a pang of excitement. She wanted to pretend, even for a minute, that this was a handsome stranger, but her stomach let her know that a hangover came with hunger, so she wrote back.

"Right now I dream of breakfast. Warm French croissants with chocolate, orange juice, a bagel with ham and cheese…" She groaned just imagining all the flavors.

"Your wish is my command, my wild queen." Again the text was similar to what Kylo would say, and she felt a surge of arousal. It was stupid, and she was probably still drunk talking like this with a stranger. Rey got up and decided on a shower first. Then she would dress and go to the nearest Le Pain Quotidien for breakfast. She didn't believe in princes on white horses, or hot strangers quoting her book and appearing at her door with breakfast.

The shower brought her to life, her mind became clear and her head hurt less. A quick self-inflicted orgasm helped her to relax. Wrapped in a big, fluffy towel she padded through her apartment, combing her wet hair and thinking about what to wear when she heard a knock on her door. She wasn't expecting anybody, but maybe Rose decided to surprise her?

Rey strode to the door and opened it, expecting a familiar face, and boy oh boy - it was familiar.

"What are you doing here?" Her dumbfounded expression must have been funny because he smirked at her.

"What do you mean? I'm here to deliver the promised breakfast, my queen." His voice was low as he spoke and swept his eyes over her barely covered body. Rey suddenly felt self-conscious and blushed.

"Have I interrupted something?" He became nervous and looked at her hesitantly with her lack of response.

She smiled assuredly and moved to let him in. "No, I just took a shower and wanted to go out for breakfast. I thought the texts were a joke." She admitted.

Ben entered her apartment, and she showed him to the kitchen, noticing how nice and tight his shirt and jeans covered his large form as she walked behind him.

"Oh right, I wrote to you from my private number. I forgot you didn't have it, but you still replied. Do you like sexting strangers, Rey?" His voice was low, smooth, and full of double meaning, and she blushed again.

"As I said, I thought my friends were pranking me. This smells amazing, though." She tried to direct his attention away from dangerous territory.

He put the bags on the table. "I didn't stay yesterday, didn't want to disturb your evening, but I need to talk to you. I hope you will hear me out."

Rey felt her heart skip a beat. He was really here, in her kitchen, with the breakfast she asked for and wanted to talk. This could only go one of two ways. He was either turning her down very friendly or… Rey felt a shy hope blossoming in her heart.

"I wanted to stay though, but the things I want to say are better said in private - and I'm not fond of parties anyway." Rey shuddered at his tone and the hidden meaning. He must have noticed something because his eyes once again traveled, stopping for a second on the hem of the towel, and darkening. He took a step in her direction.

"I hope I'm reading this right, Rey, and that I'm not just the inspiration for the book character. If I am, tell me now and I'll leave, sparing us both the humiliation."

He was nearing her, and she felt her heart speeding up. She licked her lips, mouth dry as she whispered, "you're not, and you're not alone. I feel it too, felt it the moment I saw you, that attraction, magnetic pull, but you were my doctor and it seemed like you were not interested."

"How could I not be interested? If you checked my heart then, you would send me to a cardiologist, too. Wait a minute…" His eyes widened with the realization, and Rey blushed and smirked at the same time.

"So your uneven heartbeat was really not the result of a medical condition?!" It was the question and answer together.

Ben gripped her bare arms as he looked at her with newfound confidence. "Tell me, my queen, do you react like that to every doctor you meet - or am I special?" His eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Only you, my wild knight." She tried to answer the way Kira did in the book. "Now that you know the truth, I can admit that your presence not only relit my imagination, but also my body…"

"I would really like to get to know you better, Rey, not only physically. You left me breathless too, and the things you wrote in the book made me wonder. I would like to try them with you. Starting with a kiss." He said, looking at her lips.

Rey took the initiative and closed the gap between them with her lips. It was all she had imagined and more. His soft lips toyed with hers as he soon took charge and pulled her to his chest, resting his hands on her waist. Rey slid her own hands into his silky hair and moaned into his lips as the soft texture brought her new sensations. They drank each other in, teasing and biting lightly to finally deepen the kiss, and started a heated duel with their tongues. Rey felt hot and aroused, and she probably would succumb to the temptation, but Ben broke the kiss.

Still holding her close he rested his forehead to hers and said, "As much as I would love to peel that towel off and have my wicked ways with you on this table, I don't think it's a good way to start a relationship. Let's have breakfast first, and if you don't have plans for today, spend it with me, please. I'm just old fashioned like that." He smiled sheepishly at her, and Rey thought that he was the most endearing and adorable man she ever met.

"You read my book, so you know, I'm a helpless romantic, Ben. Getting to know each other before hopping into bed is actually a pretty good idea. Let me put on something better than a towel, and we can spend the entire weekend together if you want." Rey untangled herself from him, but not before kissing his cheek for being so sweet and considerate. She had a feeling she would have a blast trying to seduce him this weekend, and was sure she would succeed by the end of it. She may even find inspiration for her new book...  


**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DagaDagaGada)
> 
> If you liked this story try my other ones:
> 
> Demon professor Ben Solo and angelic seer Rey [Relight My Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778689/chapters/46821793)
> 
> Burn This and NYC inspired one-shot, what if Rey ended up in play in Anna's shoes?: [Sweet Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951832)
> 
> Finished multi-chapter, young dancer meet hot physiotherapist, but they friendzone each other, will they won't they?: [Dr. Rock Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604026/chapters/41498558)
> 
> For Smutty Cookbook project, sexy first date, cafe shop one-shot: [Amore Delizioso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572977)
> 
> "Sound of Music", theatre, enemies to lovers, multi-chapter: [Sound of Passion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636796/chapters/44194912)
> 
> ABO, professor Solo, conference one-shot: [Language of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358376)
> 
> Reydar Valentines Day fluffy one-shot [Always the quiet ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985674)
> 
> Canon divergent, Rey tries to spy on Kylo after battle of Crait and meets Matt the Radar Technician, two-shot: [Undercover blond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873207/chapters/42181271)
> 
> Rey and ben study together on Valentines Day [Virgins, Valentines & Sex Videos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382440)
> 
> Another office fight [Hate to love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408273)
> 
> Art inspired fic - Rey won a fight with Kylo Ren, depriving him of his clothes [Beg me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362061)
> 
> Rey is crying in the rain [Wash away my tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727278)


End file.
